Mother's day
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: It's Mother's day and everyone knows it but, Spike when he finds out about it what will he do. One shot. A little something for Mother's day.
**Ok good** **news I got a new phone so I'm just now learning how to work it and since tomorrow will be Mother's day I decided to write this so hope you guys like it.**

Spike's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat until I saw the others on the couch. "What are you idiots doing?" I asked them not really interested. "Thinking about what we should get Tasha," Bree said. "For what?" I asked. "For Mother's day," Leo said. "What's Mother's day?" I asked not even caring if I sounded like a complete idiot. "Mother's day is when everyone around the world celebrates their mom," Chase explained. "But, I don't have a mom," I pointed out. "That's why we are doing this for Tasha since she is kind of our mom. Well really she's our aunt but, still," Bree said. "Alright," I said. "Aren't you going to get something for her?" Adam asked me. "No why should I," I said. "Maybe because she's the only mother figure in our lives. Plus she's done a lot for us," Bree explained. "For you guys maybe but, I don't need anyone to do anything for me," I told them.

"Oh please do you know how many times I had to save your butt?" Chase asked. "But, I don't ask for your help," I told him. "That's right because I just do it you may be older but, you wil always just get yourself in trouble and I'm the one that has to get you out of it," he said. I sighed and glared at him knowing he was right. "You know this reminds me of that movie The Woods," Adam said. "You mean The Forest," Chase and I corrected him. "Whatever," he said. "Look the point is can you just get Tasha a present," Bree asked. "Fine," I said really not wanting to argue. "Thank you," Bree said. I left the house and went to the mall. I looked at some stuff but, I didn't know what to get. I didn't understand women at all.

I went into Aeropostale and went up to the cashier while i was on my phone. "Hi welcome to Aeropostale how may I- Oh it's you," she said. I looked up and saw Nicole. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Isn't it obvious I work here," Nicole said. "What are you doing here," she asked me. "I came here because I'm looking for something for my mom," I said hating that I had to call Tasha my mom. "Oh that's actually sweet of you," She said shocked. "I was forced to do it," I explained to her. "Oh that makes much more since," she said. "Yeah and I have no idea what to get her," I said. "Why don't you get her a necklace or some kind of jewelry," Nicole suggested. "Because... I didn't think of that. Thanks," I said. She gave me a really look.

"I knew you were dumb but, not that dumb," she said. I glared at her. "You know what I'm taking my thanks back," I told her and left the store.

-45 minutes later- Chase's P.O.V

We were all watching Mother's day the movie. It was really funny. For our presents I promised to do the chores for a whole month. Bree got a free spa day for them in Paris. Adam got her a card and a huge Teddy Bear. Leo bught her a new phone. And Mr. Davenport blew us all out the water when he got her a new car. The only one who wasn't here was Spike. "Hey where is Spike?" I asked .

Right as I said that the door rang. Adam got up and answered it. When he did we saw two police officers and they had Spike. "Uh Mr. Davenport someone's here to see you," Adam said. Mr. Davenport got up. "Is there anything wrong officers?" Mr. Davenport asked. "We caught him trying to steel a very expensive necklace," one of the officers explained. "Ugh for the last time I did not try to steal it it just somehow appeared in my pocket," Spike said. "Is he your son?" The other officer asked. "Sadly yes," Mr. Davenport said. "I feel sorry for you," the police said then they both left. "What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked Spike. "Well I was trying to get Tasha a gift for Mother's day and I realized I didn't have any money," Spike said. "So you stole it?" I asked him. "Yeah," he said.

"Spike that was very nice of you but, you do know you're grounded right?" Tasha said. "I figured that. I also learned something," Spike said. "What that you shouldn't steal," Bree said. "No I learned that I hate mother's day good thing it's over," Spike said. Everyone went silent. No one wanted to tell him that Mother's day is every year.

 **And done Happy almost Mother's day people and to my mom bye guys.**


End file.
